


A Dance in the Dark

by coverofnight



Series: Break Me Down [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coverofnight/pseuds/coverofnight
Summary: Title inspired by suchterriblesilence’s comment on my ‘We Don’t Do This’ fic.





	A Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by suchterriblesilence’s comment on my ‘We Don’t Do This’ fic.

Darkness looms over us as we begin our nightly dance. Vera caresses a shoulder as she strips herself from her undergarments. The bare shoulder calls to me from across the bed—as usual, I sit with my eyes wide and mouth agape at the beauty of the creature before me. No matter how many times I lay with her, I can’t quite believe that she is mine to keep.

_All the more reason for me to show her the woman I really am._

Tonight, I have placed my favorite pair of leather gloves along with a pair of handcuffs on the bedside table. Vera eyes them as she strips for me and searches my face for more information. I simply close my eyes, shake my head no, and motion for her to continue her ritual.

Once she’s out of her underwear, it is customary for her sprawl out on the bed before me. I assess every inch of her skin, kissing those parts that appeal to me most: her lips, her neck...shoulders, breasts, wrists, thighs. I save for last the most savory part, the one which entices each and every one of my senses and sends chills down both our spines.

_Her taste is unlike anything else._

Before I allow myself the pleasure of lapping up the juices already forming there, I will myself to rise up and straddle her small body. Vera startles, props herself up on her elbows and gives me a questioning look. Rather than answer her verbally, I reach over her—my nude torso gently brushing hers—to the bedside table where my gloves and handcuffs rest. To my knowledge, she has never seen me put my gloves on before.

I set the handcuffs down beside her and she eyes me with a sense of excitement I have yet to see in them.

_Could it be that she desires the same things I do?_

“This is alright, isn’t it?’ I ask in a low voice. I want to be sure that she wants this, that I am not catching her by surprise. Her body goes tense beneath me, but she nods yes all the same.

With the utmost care, I slip each hand into my gloves; the taut leather creaks as I pull them on and flex my fingers inside. Then I lower myself over her to press my skin against hers and trail a gloved finger over the lines of her face.

Her breathing quickens and her chest heaves excitedly against mine. Her lungs expand with such rapidity that I’m sure she’s going to lose her cool any second. But like the good girl she is, she waits for my instruction.

“Lick your lips,” I prompt her in a whispered tone. She does and I push my thumb into her mouth. A soft moan escapes her lips and she closes her eyes as she takes me in. With my other hand, I press into her lower lips—they’re already oozing with arousal. “Do you like that?”

She nods and writhes under my touch. I let out a low, laughing growl and put my lips to her ear. “Do you want more?”

I don’t wait for her to respond. Instead, I lift myself from my position to take her in my arms so that she’s sitting upright. I embrace her for a long and tender moment before stating my intentions. “I’m going to handcuff you,” I whisper.

“Y-yes,” she says, shakily. “P-please.” There’s fear in her voice, desire in her eyes, and a quivering cunt between her legs that’s aching for release.

I do what the universe has predestined for me to do and entrap her wrists in cool metal behind her back. I set her back down against the pillows at the head of our bed and she moans quietly into my ear to let me know she wants this.

_Yes. Let yourself succumb._

Then I stand and circle the bed to take all of her in—the uncertainty in her eyes, the pulsating vein at the base of her neck, her resilient and sinewy legs. _My god, how I want her._ I have wanted her here, like this, for as long as I have known her and now that I have her, I must resist the urge to do her any injustice.

_She deserves the very best of what I offer._

Finally, I settle in bed beside her. “Turn over,” I demand. And she lets me spoon her. Like the little sneak she is, she tries to unsettle me by slipping her restrained hands between my thighs. With a chuckle, I stop her before she has the chance to do any damage. “That’s not how this works.”

She turns her head to face me, her lips practically touching mine. “How does it work then?” she whispers. It’s as if she’s challenging me, as if it’s my duty to prove myself to her.

I lift her leg and place it gently over mine so that I can access her aching sweet spot with ease. Then I plunge two fingers, now thickened by leather, into her depths. She arches her back into me and cries out my name like never before. As I fuck her, I am reminded of how long it has taken to get here, how reluctant she was, in the beginning, to take in more than just the tip of one finger. My heart swells now at the thought of how much of me she accepts, how hard we’ve worked together to arrive at this very moment.

I only go for a few rounds before I need to intensify my own pleasure. I take her in my arms once more and maneuver our bodies so that we both sit upright in our spooning position. I spread my legs to accommodate her small backside; her cuffed hands press into my own throbbing cunt. I settle my chin atop her shoulder and reach around her to continue orchestrating her release. With my love and my fingers, I coax her into a state of ecstasy. She throws her head back, exposing her neck to me, as I press black, shiny leather ever deeper inside her. In a moment of utter weakness, I lift my left hand, now wet with her juices, to her neck and squeeze as gently as I can. She doesn’t flinch but allows a soft cry to escape her mouth. I do too. 

Once we are both spent, I release her and hold her close. I cradle her in my arms, caress her hair, kiss her eyelids. And she breathes steady breaths against my chest.

“Thank you for allowing this,” I say in a whisper.

She looks up at me, her eyes flashing a hint of concern.“Have you always wanted something like this?”

I press my lips together in a low hum. “Mm-hmm.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

I struggle to come to terms with my answer. I don’t know how to tell her that tonight was merely an introduction. Tip of the iceberg. Barely a hint of my truest, darkest desires. “I didn’t know how to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A lot of this was drawn from everyone’s comments about why Joan was so reluctant to ask Vera to do this and how off-putting it would undoubtedly be if she sprung this on her. I wanted to explore how Joan might go about getting what she wants sexually, especially since my version of her IS so hesitant to even bring this up. Somewhere in my head, she's happy to stew in her own inner darkness and likely thinks that inviting Vera to be part of it might ruin the fun of her fantasies. It may also take away from her perception of Vera as being 'innocent' but overall, I think this encounter here will somehow contribute to the power Vera eventually holds over Joan later on in the relationship. We'll see how that times out. 
> 
> 2) KryssiKakes - I understand you’re curious about who I am outside of AO3. I am on Twitter (and every other form of social media) but I’m not comfortable revealing myself due to the sexual nature of my fics. I would make a separate, fic-related Twitter account but I don't want to cause confusion between 'real me' and 'fic me' for anyone I communicate with in the fandom.


End file.
